yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Zetsui Ryukiri
'First Name' Zetsui 'Last Name' Ryukiri 'IMVU Name' NPC (played by XxdensukexX) 'Nicknames' The wondering swordsman, Omniblade. Age 20 DOB unannouced, he just knows it's been nineteen years since he could renember anything Gender Male 'Height' 6'0 'Weight' 187lbs 'Blood type' O- 'Behaviour/Personality' Zetsui is a man of few words....unless he is cussing you out for bothering him, or saying some end quoate after a good kill. He is very vulger and rude, espcially twords women treating them like toys rather than human beings, yet he never rapes them. Above all he respects the thrill of battle and women. Other wise (when at most sober, and calm) he's quiet, and keeps to himself. He really has an affinity towrds birds, and staring at the vast open sky. He's a hard worker dispite his aloof and lazy attitude, but in combat is a cold blooded killer. He enjoys the thirll of taking someones life duirng a fight or a confrontation. At times he will often just kill to kill, but alas it can be an urge he as to do so, and can be controlled. Though when he fights he prefers it be to the death, unless some outside reasoning prevents it. He will always go for, and usually get, the kill... 'Clan & Rank' Only with the group he's with just cuase he was offered. 'What district do you live in?' He's a travler. The ground is his bed and the sky is his roof. 'Relationship' whoever he's fucking..... 'Occupation' Samurai, Theif. Senseit, Natrue expert. The Sparrow 'Fighting Stlye' Zetsui is a swordsman at heart, body, and mind. He has mastered Various sword styles and sword combat including, Battojutsu, Kendo sword style, American and Erupoean Fencing. His main style combines that of Fencing and kendo, a style that allows for pure flexibility and percision, yet also focuses on power vertical, horizantal, and diagonal slashes form maximum inpact and speeed. He fused the two into his own named style to which he calleds Swift Blitzing. He also mastered Santoryu, his personal style with 3 swords, and Seven Sword Style. With his cybernetic eyes, all of this is more than esily accomplsihed for Zetsui. 'Swift Blitzing' Swift Blitzing is strictly a style of swordplay that combines the 3 basic strikes of Kendo sword style, with the Flexibility of Fencing, to create the quickest and most effective means of striking, stabbing, cutting, and slashing an opponent weather it be leathaly, or only to incapacitate. *'Slashing:' The slashing is the same as Kendo, but much faster and effective. The user has to be AT LEAST peak human to be able to combine the true worth of the styles speed and power. There are 3 slashes: Horizantal, for wide spreads, Vertical for linear attacks and jumping opponents, and Diagonal, for hard to reach, or killing angles. Each slash with enough force has the strength to cut a man clean in to, espcially if the right blade is used to do so. *'Quick Draw:' The quick draw or Battojutsu aspect allows multiple ways to "quick draw". The primary way of battojutsu is to draw the sword, form the start, which will give maximum power to the slash and the most effective killing potential possible. However depending on which hand is domninat that means this deadly attack can come from either the left or the right. In Swift Blitzing however, Stabs are also part of Quick Draw, as the user can draw the sword, and enact the motion so fast, and so quick, one could be blind to the fact that he had to rear back and then thrust forward, but at the speed this is premformed it would look simply like he took the sword out and quickly placed it back as quick. Thus making the vaerity of quick draw manouvers even more deadly as they are not limited to just slashes but now for thrust. *'Attack': A basic Swift technique, also called a thrust, consisting of extending the sword arm to declare an attack and attempt to land a touch upon the opponent's valid area. In sabre, attacks are also made with a cutting action. *'Swift Feint': An attack with the purpose of provoking a reaction from the opposing opponent, allowing for an even greater counter attack with kentic energy or force. *'Swift Lunge': A thrust while extending the front leg by using a slight kicking motion and propelling the body forward with the back leg. *'Swift Beat Manouver': In clashes of swords or attacks, the attacker beats the opponent's blade to gain priority (right of way) and continues the attack against the target area. In finishing, a similar beat is made but with the intention to disturb the opponent's aim and thus attack the target using this form of distraction. *'Continuation of Attack': A typical manouver action of making a 2nd after attack after the first attack is parried. This may be done with a change in line; example, an attack in the high line (above the opponent's bellguard, such as the shoulder) is then followed with an attack to the low line (below the opponent's bellguard, such as the thigh, or foot); or from the outside line (outside of the bellguard, such as outer arm) to the inside line (inside the bellguard, such as the inner arm or the chest). A second continuation is stepping slight past the parry and angulating the blade to bring the tip of the blade back on target. 'Santoryu' Zetsui can use three swords, two swords, and one sword style techniques. When he uses three swords, the third one is placed in his mouth. This would seem stupied, but using his adept chi control, he constantly srengthens the muslces in his neck to prevent from snapping or spraining it with his quick rapid movments or motions. Same goes for his jaw line, ands with the crushing blows required, some would think his jaw shoudl theoritcly be curshed, but bieng trained in this style means he knows what he can and cannot do in it. *''' Oni Giri''' (鬼斬り Oni Giri?, literally meaning "Demon Slash"): A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zoro then approaches the target (usually at high speed) and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from either the left or right, depending on which side of his mouth he positioned the sword's main blade at. *'Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri' (艶美魔夜不眠鬼斬り Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri?, literally meaning "Charm Demon Sleepless Night Demon Slash"): A stronger variation of "Oni Giri" where the swords are twisted during the slash for added force, resulting in this attack striking multiple opponents instead of one. *'Tora Gari' (虎狩り Tora Gari?, literally meaning "Tiger Hunt"): Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them. At close-range, this can incapacitate at least two average foes at once. When Zoro uses this attack, the aura of a tiger's head is shown behind him. *''' Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai''' (三刀流奥義 三・千・世・界 Santōryū Ōgi: Sanzen Sekai?, literally meaning "Three-Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds"): Zoro holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards his opponent to create momentum; he then slices up the foe with full speed and power, this attack is a kill on impact, and could possibly chop the human body into three chunks of meat. *'Toro Nagashi' (刀狼流し Tōrō Nagashi?, literally meaning "Sword Wolf Floating"): At a close range, Zoro leans toward the opponent, using two of his swords to block the opponent's attacks while twisting his body around as he is continuously moving to approach and dodge other attacks (if there are any) and eventually cutting through the opponent's stomach with the third sword. *'shi Bari' (牛針 Ushi Bari?, literally meaning "Bull Horns"): Zoro executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns, the specific area of attack has to be in thought other wise these attacks will be useless and utterly predicitlbe. *'Gazami Dori' (蟹（ガザミ）獲り Gazami Dori?, literally meaning "Crab Seize"): All three swords are horizontally parallel, suddenly clamping down on the target like a crab's claw for a guillotine like effect that would normally cut a person's head off should they fail to take evasive action quick enough. *'Karasuma Gari' (鴉魔狩り Karasuma Gari?, literally meaning "Demon Crow Hunt"): Zoro performs a flying multiple slash technique. This attack is strong enough to cut steel, as it was first seen used to slice Steel doors *''' Hyo Kin Dama''' (豹琴玉 Hyō Kin Dama?, literally meaning "Leopard Koto Ball"): Zetsui jumps forward while spinning in the air, forming a ball shape with his blades. This is basically a feinting maneuver, so even if the target manages to read the pattern of this attack and move out of Zetsui's trajectory, they w *ill still be cut as Zoro careens past them. *'Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji' (三刀流奥義 六道の辻 Santōryū Ōgi: Rokudō no Tsuji?, literally meaning "Three Swords Style Secret Technique: Crossing of Six Paths"): A much stronger version of "Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai", learned after two years of training with Mihawk. Zoro manages to bend his body, and swing the swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing the opponent six times simultaneously so fast that he did not seem to move at all. This technique's named after the Six Paths of Buddhism, that is said to the be the six states where a person is controlled by their desires and conquering them is able to transcend their animal nature. 'Seven Sword Style' In this style, Zetsui uses the seven daggers he has in unison, tucking them in various places around his body, for all access attack and similtianious parries and counters. This stance is unpredictilbe by any and all means, antcipating movements in this style is sucicide as even the most trained of eyes, have trouble following the blades, as they dance among the body of the user. This skill requires adpet eye sight, as the user must keep up with his own seven blades, as well as the ones he is using in combat. He can even drop swords down, and recover to pick them up later, and the user must be ambidexterius. This style is so adept, if shoes are off his feet, the grip between his toes is even sufficent enough to hold and to weild a sword wtih excellent ease and skill. Not to mention the swords can also house wire within for quick retraction of detaction. The flexibilty of this style is above and beyond advanced, mastering it would take years worth of atleletics traning, and sword practice. 'Physique' 'Omnigan' Zetsui had his eyes replaced with cyber tronic implants that formed a direct link with his brain, and nureal interfaces, thus giving him what he calls Omnigan or the ever present eyes. These eyes have a variety of features such as: *'Night Vision' *'Inferred Vision' *'X-ray vision' *'x10 zoom' *'Microscope' *'Gamma Vision' *'Microwave Vision' *'Radio Vision' *'Ultra Violet Vision' *'Energy Vision (chi dependent)' *'Lock on features, with readings that appear in the iris' *'Adjustible perhpiral vision' *'Acclerated Vision: '''The user's mind and eyes process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing the user to easily perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly such as bullet dodging, evasive actions, and overall defensive properties. The user is literally able to see everything an opponent can do, regardless of the speed, however reaction is increased Via Omnigan, but defense is complet reliant on the users ability to do anything with it. 'Peak Human Physique' Being the main focus of Briggs and his branch of the millitary, Zetsui was subjected to inhuman training methods menat for super soilders in progress, similar if not exactly like the training recived by that of Tetsu Ryoji. His body has reached the peak penicle of human perfection, allowing for numerious advantages. (''For info on peak human info go to tetsu's page or the soon to be created peak human page) 'Chi Augumentation' Zetsui has the inate ability to use his chi through the standard variants i.e increasing speed, sterngth, stamina, etc. Enhanced Swordsmanship: Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. The user is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cut through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them.The user is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. This ability also allows the users to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon to suit their needs in combat. *Great skill and proficiency in wielding a blade or blades. *Cut with great precision and speed. *Incredibly fast weapon control. *Cut only and exactly what the user wants. *Counter an enemy's attacks and use their own strength against them. *Deflection *Dual Wielding and/or Multi-Weapon Wielding *Razor Wind: using the air from a sword to cut someone or something, using his chi to shadow the blade. Killing Instinct: Users possess a deadly power that enables them to be the "ultimate killing machines". They have instincts to kill with any means and most effective way possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. They are, in short, cold and merciless killers. They can also give off a murderous aura, inducing fear into their opponents. Predetor Instinct: The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make him a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where he is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. Feral Rage: '''User is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. '''Anger Empowerment, in which the User is strengthened by anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether that be their own or that of those around them, their cold outlook on life can be converted into power whether it be physical strength, accelerated healing or other abilities they may possess. Users may also enter such a state that they can ignore negative factors. The Beserker: With this ability, the user is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the user to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. The rareness of this power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the user's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. Most Norse myths say these warriors could turn into the animal skin they wear to increase their ferocity and bloodlust for battle. In some cases, user are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are imminent danger. 'Inner Energy Type' 'Satsui No Hadou' The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Added by OdaKeyome Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force.Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done.For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone.Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Zetsui doesn't have an oni of any kind, as his nature was so mallicous, he was able to contain the power of the satsui no hadou, harness it, and tame it to it's fullest potential gaininng the perks, but none of the demnoic like side effects unless he truely wanted to embrace them. He has completly embraced the murderous intent and accepted the power it offers, but makes it known that no power on earth can quell the power of his rage, and thus forth uses the power, and doesnt' let the power use him. 'Weapon of Choice' 3 Samurai swords, all identical in length (4 feet) and thickness (2.3inches thick). Each sword has a vibration feature, allowing the blade to vibrate so fast, it can cut thorugh hard surfaces with no problem at all. It wouldn't help that Two of the swords are made of Adamantium and one is made of Vibranium. 7 Daggers: Seven daggers exactly 12 inches long, and 2 inches thick, made of reineforced steel Vibranium alloy, also equped with the vibrating feature as the samurai swords. He keeps these daggers complet lined in his book bag, which he carries on his person at all times. He will never leave his swords behind for any reason, as his creed to himself,and his urge to kill is indeed a great one. There are also wires house within the bottom base for swining factors as well, made of a wired coil of Vibrainium, so cutting them is hard but not impossible. Allies/Enemies Titan Force: Allies 'Background' Zetsui Ryukiri. A name that would start with grreat reputation, and later become feared within the world of Japan. Zetsui was always a troubled child. Even from birtht he very first thing he learned to do was break something. Which was all he was good for really. His mother cared for him. His dad however....was an abussive asshole who cared nothing for his family. Typical abusive daddy. Gambeled the bill money away, drunk it away, beat his wife into sex and tourtured his kid for fun. He even decicded to teach Zetsui the art of the sword, which is what he seemed to be good at, and all the scumbag was good for. Zetsui's father used to teach him how to swordfight by giving him a stick and telling him to defend himself. No formal training of the sort. Just defend. This all started att he faithful age of 6 when Zetsui had seen his fathe for his true colors. A killer. A brute. An asshole. Zetsui's father would attack him for hours on end, forcing Zetsui to become adapted to sword play with no formal training whatsoever. His father was really doing this for his own personal gain, but all in all couldn't help but notice his sons growing potential. After only a year, Zetsui, wtih no formal traning struck his father down with a wooden katana. Zetsui's father fought in the japanese millitary for 20 years, only to be defeated in combat by his eight year old son. Zetsui's father was proud, and decided to actually teach Zetsui the art of the sword. He tought him many, upon many sword styles such as Iaido or Battojutsu, Kendo sword fighting, and even the vast mastery of Kenjutsu period, allowing for useage of mulitple weapons besides swrods. At age nine, his father had passed of a bitter heart, leaving Zetsui with no one to train him anymore. His mother raised him for 6 more months, until she finally gave in to her cancer, leaving 9 year old Zetsui all by himself It was here Zetsui realized he had to make his own living, and thus forth began his life as a mediocre hand for hire. He was only 10 at the time, so of course no one took him seriously, until one day he meat a man named James Briggs. Briggs was stationed in the U.S army at the time, but was sent over to Japan on recon, and came accross this boy. He was being mugged and shaken down by a coulple of thugs. While briggs thought he'd have to interfear, the boy he obsreved drew his sword so fast, only a blidning white slcie was seen, and it seemed as if the sword never left the sheeth, as the bodies of the muggers toppled over, and laid lifeless. Briggs saw the killing potential this boy had. He also saw the eyes, of someone who knew pain. Who knew sorrow. Someone who had the perfect makings of a trained killer, and it was with that Briggs, decided to recurit this 10 year old boy, for more training than he could ever imagine. If all he knew was murder, then he may as well be trained for it, and trained he was. The boy was submitted to inhuman methods meant for the training of super soilders, such as dragging 5 tractor tires 10 miles, accors a football feild sized landscape, and being forced to fight combat bots while wearing a vest weighing 80lbs. His fragile body was growing, more and more over the years, being surcummed to different methods of training, including pressure chambers, rigourous weightlifting, bio feedback training, mental test, and his favorite of course, sword training upon sword trianing. He'd also been subjected and chosen to recive a special pair of cybernetic eyes the U.S govenment had been devloping code named "Egale Eyes". They'd give Zetsui every different from of vison needed for combat and stealh purposes and only aid his advantages in battle. He expanded on his own skills witht he blade, and became so well developed by the age of 15 he was able to weild multiple swords at once, using the Santoryu style he developed, or the Three Sword Style, simialr to that of Roronora Zorro from one piece, except in a realistic setting. This was his favorite katana style, however he is just as well veres with one or two swords. This ability was only furthered by his usagae of chi, and being able to extende the length of his blade by forming it's shadow usinghis own chi, a feat that had never been seen. One of his greatest achivements was learning kenjutsu with daggers, and he developed the astonishing skill to use seven swords at once, folding his body in a way to do so using spinning movments, and leaping to fight this way. This would've been impossible had he not been forced to take interpitive dance clases and gymnastics to increase producitivity, flexibilty and balacne. By the age of 18, he'd achived what few ever do, which was peak human stature, the milliatary was so impressed with him, they would give him specific assasinaiton missions to handle on his own. Though a swordsman, he was mildy trainied in gun combat, CQC, and Wing Chun, which he favored becuase he could use his hands like blades. His character also grew a bit calmer, and he started to feel as though he'd found his place in the world but he grew boared. There was no one to fight that he hadn't already beat, or even if he lost, he could never find that person for a rematch. He is always at home on the battle feild, and seeks to keep it that way. One day he was approached by a man of the name Thomas Flint. He'd heard of his skill, and wanted to keep him around and itroduce him to a gorup called the Titan Force. Flint saw Zetsui's killing intent and knew he'd be willing to do what it took for the cuase, and to seal the deal he told Zetsui of the genocide he had been planning. Zetsui was anxious, to take lives as usual, and decided to join. He did catch wind form Flint of someone who was his equilvilent, named Tetsu Ryoji, or so he'd heard. He wanted to face this man, and take his lfie by all means, only to add it to his collection of fighters passed. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 05:12, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Titan Force Category:ARK 3 Category:Tetsu Ryoji Category:NPC Category:The Grimoire Category:Onihoruda